Return
by musiclover99
Summary: He may seem confident, but he's worried about his return to Camp Jupiter. But his new friends are here to help . . . Son of Neptune countdown number one. Please read the AN. One-shot, Jason-centric.


**_Return  
>A Heroes of Olympus story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<br>Format styling ©-Max/musiclover99 and Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKing_**

**_SON. OF. NEPTUNE. COMING. IN. TWO F***ING DAYS, BABY! HALLELUJAH! 8D _**

**_We get to sail to Greece and Rome, see Percy in action AGAIN, ETC! OMFG, DO YOU KNOW HOW F***ING PUMPED I AM?_**

**_I am SO sorry that I haven't been writing much these days. But with school, tests, studying, taekwondo, homework, tennis, Korean school, Korean school homework, church, softball, guitar, piano, and just plain resting and sleep, I haven't had the time to do much. Plus, school itself with douchebags galore, really doesn't help. _**

**_So, I hope this doesn't suck, I'm honestly thinking this up as I go along. Improvising. I think my long time of not writing something has given me total inspiration. Enough of my ranting, onto my three-part Son of Neptune countdown: number one!_**

* * *

><p>He was really <em><span>nervous<span>_.

Sure, he seemed **confident** and ({[collected]})

**_Cool_**, even

He was pretty **p/o/p/u/l/a/r**

Everyone was _nice_ and all

And who could ask for better **f-r-i-e-n-d-s** than _these_ guys?

But honestly . . .

He was _really, _really **s.t.r.e.s.s.e.d** _out_

**Freaked** _out_

**S|c|a|r|e|d**

_(and he's faced a _lot_ of stuff, from what he's starting to remember)_

It's **nerve-wrecking**

Going to a _new school_ is **nothing** compared to _this_

He doesn't know how the **_other_** guys, his _old_** f-r-i-e-n-d-s**, maybe even _old_ **g/i/r/l/f-r-i-e-n-d** will react

**_L~u~p~a_** might be **[f]u[r]i[o]u[s]**

She might **_understand_**; but she might **_not_**

He has a _whole **d:i:f:f:e:r:e:n:t** _life

_{one that he's kinda forgot about, earlier}_

"I remember some things. I remember that it's**_ hard_** being a **_SoN oF JuPiTeR_**. Everyone is_ always_** looking** at **_me_** to be a **l.e.a.d.e.r**, but I always feel **_a/l/o/n/e_**."

**&&**, it's _not_ his f#a#u#l#t

By **_far_**

He was pretty much doing this _against_ his **will**

And . . . he _doesn't know what to **do**_

He seems like this big, _hotshot_ **l.e.a.d.e.r**, all**_ cool_** and stuff

**_But that's not him_**

Just because he **_acts_** like that . . .

He can't just _drop_ into **C+a+m+p J+u+p+i+t+e+r** like that

They're not exactly** (((welcoming)))**

_["Hey guys. Uh . . . sorry for forgetting about my life and fraternizing with the enemy and pretty much bringing them over here to rescue their leader."]_

It just **can't** work like that

So . . .

He's **_w_o_r_r_i_e_d_**

&&, **frightened** and s*p*a*z*z*i*n*g o*u*t

His **f-r-i-e-n-d-s**—_new_ **f-r-i-e-n-d-s**, but he feels like he's known them **_f|o|r|e|v|e|r_**—are _supporting him_

He doesn't exactly feel **a/l/o/n/e** anymore—he's got a _home_ or **two**, and **f-r-i-e-n-d-s**, _old_ and _new_, to fight **with** and for

They're _comforting _**him**

And . . . it **helps**

A **_lot_**

So by the e\n\d o\f t\h\e d\a\y . . .

No matter how much his life just _freaking _**sucks** at the moment . . .

He thinks about his soon-to-be **_return_**

And then thinks . . .

'_Screw this—if they don't accept me . . ._

I have a _new_ **camp** to  
><strong><em><span>R<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>E<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>T<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>U<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>R<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>N<span>_**  
>to.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I honestly like Jason. Really. Remember the scene with Tempest, how he was just riding him, and totally being kickass? Yeah. He's pretty cool, actually - BY FAR, NOT AS GOOD AS PERCY OR LEO, though. Or Nico. Or Beckendorf. He's not really THAT high up on my list o' faves, but he's still there. <em>**

**_(But I do think that he needs more of a . . . like . . . character. Sure, he was human, he had SOME flaws, but . . . *shrug* I dunno.)_**

**_GOOD FREAKING GODS, HOW STUPID IS FANFICTION? I HAD TO COPY AND PASTE THIS, THEN EDIT, THEN READ OVER THIS THING SO MANY TIMES TO MAKE SURE THE F***ING UNDERLINES STAYED PUT! DX_**

**_Oi.  
><em>**

**_So, hope you enjoyed, SON OF NEPTUNE, blah blah, TA-TA! SEE YA TOMORROW FOR ENTRY DOS!  
>Laterz.<em>**

**_Peace, love, and Percy Jackson  
>~Max<em>**


End file.
